


1000 překvapivých slov

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1000 slov o překvapení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 překvapivých slov

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno na výzvu Bilkis (bilkis.blog.cz).

Zakopnul dveře. David se natáhl pro polibek. Zběsile ze sebe strhali oblečení a zanechali z něj cestičku vedoucí až do ložnice. Svalili se na postel v klubku zmítajících se končetin a proplétajích se těl. Kurt se obkročmo posadil na svalnaté tělo, probíral se chloupky rozesetými po rozložitém hrudníku. Sklonil se pro polibek. Po chvíli jej David přetočil, takže teď byl nahoře on. Natáhl se na noční stolek, sevřel důverně známou tubu. Připravil svého partnera a nic už nebránilo v završení příjemného večera. V lehkém alkoholovém opojení si ani jeden z nich nevzpomněl na jednu podstatnou věc, a sice balíček kondomů.

 ...

David se těšil domů. Jeho práce ho bavila, ale dnes to bylo náročné. Cestou domů se stavil pro láhev bílého vína. Udělají si s Kurtem pěkný večer. Připraví si dobrou věčeři (dobře, Kurt připraví), vypijí si víno a pomilují se. Už se nemohl dočkat.

Kdyby jen věděl, jak to dnes skončí.

Odemkl dveře. „Kurte, jsem doma!“ manžel mu odpověděl zahučením z obývacího pokoje. Seděl na pohovce v tureckém sedu a nepřítomně žmoulal nějaké papíry. David ho políbil. „Děje se něco?“ zeptal se opatrně. Kurt byl poslední dobou dost podrážděný a David nechtěl přilévat olej do ohně.

„Jsem těhotný,“ oznámil Kurt.

 ...

Davida probudily nepříjemné zvuky ozývající se z koupelny. Povzdechl si. Těhotenství není pěkná záležitost. Vstal a zamířil za svým manželem. Našel ho zhrouceného u záchodové mísy. Pod očima se mu rýsovaly tmavé kruhy, celý byl podivně opuchlý a ruce objímaly stále ještě ploché břicho. David na nic nečekal. Už věděl, co je potřeba. Natočil do skleničky, stojící na umyvadle vodu. Podal ji Kurtovi. Ten unaveně otevřel oči. Vykloktal si. Vrátil sklenici Davidovi. David si k němu přidřepl, podebral ho pod paží a odnesl do teplé postele. Ještě předtím, než si k němu lehl, ovšem zavolal do práce, že přijde později.

 ...

Seděli v čekárně. Kolem nich posedávali povětšinou ženy v různém stupni těhotenství. Na Kurtovi stále nebylo nic moc vidět.   
  
„Pan Karofsky!“ zavolala sestra. Oba se zvedli a ruku v ruce odešli do ordinace. David otázkám, které lékař jeho manželu kladl, většinou nerozuměl, ale Kurt odpovídal, takže vše bylo v pořádku. Pak lékař vyzval Kurta, aby se položil na lehátko. Povolil knoflík na džínách, vyhrnul tričko. Lékař ho popatlal nějakým gelem.

„Tak tady ho máme,“ promluvil po chvíli hledání. Kurt mu stiskl ruku, až to zabolelo, na tváři široký úsměv. David viděl sice jen nějakou divnou fazoli, ale usmíval se také.

 ...

„To je příšerné! Jak to může někdo nosit?“ rozčiloval se Kurt nad kalhotami s laclem, které měly po celých nohavicích vyšité květiny.

„Kurte, tišeji,“ snažil se ho krotit, když se po nich začali ohlížet lidé. Procházeli už třetí obchod s těhotenskou módou a on si zatím nic nevybral. Věděl, že nakupování s Kurtem je nadlouho, ale tohle už začínalo být nad jeho psychické, ale i fyzické možnosti. Navíc měl hlad. Nechápal, kde Kurt bere takový elán.

„Nemůžu chodit v takové hrůze, Davide!“ oponoval mu, když mu David ukazoval jednotlivé modely.

Takže zase nic. Třeba v tom čtvrtém už konečně budou úspěšní.

 ...

David unaveně skopl boty. Televize byla zapnutá, takže Kurt zase sledoval nějaké muzikály. Došel do obývacího pokoje a ztuhl. Kurt plakal, tvář zkrabatělou, jako by byl v bolestech.

„Co se děje? Co je ti?“ okamžitě se vzpamatoval a přibehl k manželovi, snažil se zjistit, co se děje. „Bolí tě něco?“ Kurt ukázal na obrazovku a něco zamumlal. _Oh, jistě – Bambi,_ uvědomil si David.

„Zabili mu maminku,“ zaštkal Kurt a vrhl se Davidovi do náruče. _Hormony, skvělé._ Kurt teď brečel neustále. Kvůli uschlé kytce, čokoládovým bonbonům, které donesl nebo když viděl koťata. David jen doufal, že to Kurta brzy přejde.

 ...

Davida probudil zvuk tupé rány. Zašátral vedle sebe. Kurt samozřejmě nikde. S frustrovaným povzdechem zamžoural na budík. Tři ráno. „Skvělé.“ Donutil se vstát z vyhřáté postele a jít za Kurtem do dětského pokoje. Kurt byl sice teprve v šestém měsíci, ale už měli skoro vše pro dítě, krom kočárku.

 _Nosí to smůlu, když koupíme kočárek už teď!_ oznámil mu před časem Kurt.

„Kurte, jsou tři ráno.“

„Jo, jen doskládám ty košilky,“ odbyl ho jeho manžel. Právě roztříděné oblečení znovu vyndal z komody a tentokrát skládal podle barev (předtím to bylo podle velikosti).

 _Ještě tři měsíce,_ uklidňoval se David v duchu.

 ...

 _Těhotenství vlastně nebylo až tak zlé,_ přemítal David jednou v noci, když ležel vedle klidně oddechujícího Kurta. I ty veškeré Kurtovi nálady a emoční výbuchy se nakonec daly snést. A ten sex! David nikdy nezažil tak skvělý sex a tak nadrženého Kurta. Jistě, v poslední době už bylo celkem těžké najít polohu, která by oběma vyhovovala a byla proveditelná, protože z Kurta už byla celkem pěkná kulička. _Ale bože!_ David si připadal jako puberťák, jak často to dělali. Samozřejmě, že ho ani nenapadlo si stěžovat.

 _Možná bych zítra mohl přijít dřív z práce a dát si společnou koupel_ , napadlo ho.

 ...

„Spencer?“

„Jedině přes moji mrtvolu,“ pronesl Kurt s vážnou tváří, která nepřipouštěla námitky. „A pro holčičku Glin – „

„Ani to nevyslovuj!“ okamžitě se ozval David.

„Proč ne?“

„Ne,“ zamítl jeho návrh bez dalších řečí. „Marcus?“

„To je jak ze špatného porna,“ ušklíbl se Kurt. David protočil oči. „Mám hlad,“ oznámil Kurt. To, že právě večeřeli, David raději nezmínil. „Dal bych si pizzu,“ oznámil a podíval se na Davida. Ten, smířen se svým osudem, zvedl telefon a objednal zmíněný pokrm. Asi za půl hodiny zazvonil zvonek. David šel otevřít.

„Už se to nese, Glindo,“ pohladil si Kurt břicho.

„Já tě slyšel!“

 ...

David seděl v nemocničním pokoji, na sobě dezinfekcí vonící zelený plášť a sledoval svého manžela, jak krmí svraštělého novorozence. Jejich malá princezna si dala pěkně na čas. Kurt přenášel deset dní, ale když to na něj konečně přišlo, netrvalo ani deset hodin a David přestřihoval pupeční šňůru. Protřepal si ruku, kterou mu Kurt celých deset hodin drtil. Nikdy by neřekl, že má jeho manžel takovu sílu. Jejich rodina už byla na cestě, celá natěšená poznat nejnovější přírustek, který právě dojedl a nyní si bezstarostně hověl v náručí svého otce.

4 a 51 byla od dnešního dne jeho nová šťastná čísla.


End file.
